1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a device that executes booting based on a boot code acquired from another device, an image forming method, and an image forming system.
2. Related Art
It is known that a typical image forming apparatus includes a device that executes booting based on a boot code acquired from another device. In other words, it includes a control device that executes booting based on the boot code acquired from a storage device on a network.
When the image forming apparatus is configured to acquire the boot code from another device, the control device acquires the boot code from the storage device on the network via one type of bus. Accordingly, the speed at which the control device acquires the boot code from the storage device on the network is always constant. As a result, when the image forming apparatus is configured to acquire the boot code from another device, the completion of booting itself will be slow if the boot code is acquired via a bus with a slow communication speed.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an image forming apparatus that finishes booting at a high speed to start up quickly.